


A Little Higher

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for Star Trek itself<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> It's all a figment of my imagination<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Bones arrives at Chekov's room to find he has company<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> A reward fic for [](http://elasticella.livejournal.com/profile)[**elasticella**](http://elasticella.livejournal.com/) for her entry in one of the recent weekend challenges at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** from her request: _a little bones/chekov or chekov/sulu (or heck, all three X)) drabble would be lovely_. This has already been posted at the comm.

"A little higher… oh… yes!"

Bones eyebrows rose at the sounds emanating from Chekov's room as the door opened. He stopped to listen for a moment. There were no more words, but he could hear pleasurable moaning. Stepping inside, he barked out an involuntary laugh at the sight in front of him.

Sulu looked up guiltily from where he kneeled beside Chekov's cot, a back-brush in his hands.

Chekov moved to sitting and smiled at Bones. "I couldn't wait, Leonard. The itching was too much."

Sulu's expression wasn't any easier than it had been. Bones moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"It's fine." He indicated Chekov should turn so he could look at the pinkness of his back. "The allergy to whatever it was on that planet doesn't seem too serious, and I don't think you've done Pavel any harm." He addressed Chekov with his next words. "Feel any better?"

Chekov nodded, reaching for his shirt. Bones sat next to him, stopping him from putting it on. "Why don't you lie back down?" Tilting his head, he indicated Sulu.

"You are a very wicked man," Chekov grinned, reaching to draw Sulu nearer, "but I like it."

~//~


End file.
